Dancing
by SavingtheGeneration
Summary: Gwendolyn, bored one day, asks Myris what she could do now that she is no longer a valkyrie. When Myris suggests dancing, Brom sets Gwendolyn up with Oswald and they watch while Oswald teaches her. Just a random idea I had, but I hope you all enjoy it!


This was an idea I had while on a long roadtrip...I think I had a dream about it. Anyway, I found this in my notebook half-written so I decided to finish it while watching Mr. Smith Goes to Washington. (Ok, random, but whatever. lol) Anyway, I hope you enjoy it. ^^ It's set sometime after Oswald and Gwendolyn meet for the first time and right before Oswald leaves for the Fire Kingdom. I tried to fit it in the actual timeline of the story, so the story wouldn't be so awkward. XD;

* * *

><p>"Myris?"<p>

"What is it Princess Gwendolyn?"

"The woman who were never Valkyries…what exactly would they do if they had absolutely nothing to do?"

Myris laughed to herself and looked up from the tea set she was arranging. "Is there something bothering you?"

Gwendolyn sighed and sat up from her bed. "It's just…I'm no longer a Valkyrie…so I don't know what I should do when I get restless."

Myris thought for a moment. "Have you ever thought about dancing? That's what normal women do, I presume."

"Dancing?" Gwendolyn asked absentmindedly, half to herself and half to Myris. She recalled wanting to know how to dance when she was child, but her father wouldn't allow any of his warriors to do anything so frivolous. "I-I don't think I could do that." Gwendolyn finally said. "It seems like it would be difficult."

Myris smiled. "No, not at all. I used to dance in the Valentinean court when the King would throw celebrations for Princess Ariel's birthday." Myris walked over to Gwendolyn and placed a paw on her knee. "You're so beautiful it'll be easy having a partner to dance with."

Gwendolyn blushed, and smiled. Myris was always so good to her.

"I don't know about that." A voice echoed from the stairs. A small dwarf waddled up onto the balcony holding some strange metals and woods. "You keep forgettin' that she's married, Myris. Oswald would be the only man who'd have the honor of dancing with Princess Gwendolyn." As he dropped the materials near the corner of the balcony he muttered, "Hell, I hope so, he's her husband."

Gwendolyn stared at Titrel on her left hand's ring finger. She couldn't understand why a murderer like him would go so far as to give her a piece of jewelry proving that she belonged to him. It didn't make sense to her, but it gave her a strange feeling if she stared at it too long. "I would never dance with that man," Gwendolyn finally said.

Myris and Brom looked at each other sadly. She had no idea what Oswald has gone through to ensure her safety. Myris quietly handed Gwendolyn a cup of tea. "Maybe you should give him a chance. Oswald is different from other men."

Gwendolyn said nothing and drank her tea. A moment of silence passed before the sound of armor was heard near the stairs. Oswald had returned, and he had about four rucksacks with him.

Gwendolyn stared at him a moment, then looked away and asked, "Why do you have all those satchels?"

Oswald let out a sigh, she still wouldn't look at him when he spoke. "I was…out collecting food. I heard Myris wish she could cook something of more nutritional value for us, so I collected the ingredients for Roasted Lamb."

Myris gasped and turned to Gwendolyn whose eyes have widened as large as the Pooka Cafe's pancakes. Myris turned back to Oswald, delighted he had remembered such a thing with how busy he has been. Oswald smiled and offered to carry the rucksacks back down into the kitchen area, but Myris insisted that he rest. As Myris headed down the stairs Brom turned to look at Oswald, his eyes fixated on Gwendolyn still drinking her tea.

She would often glance behind her, but the moment her eyes met Oswald's she would turn back around quickly and sip her tea. Oswald would look down and scratch the back of his head. Completely at a loss. Brom knew the situation was awkward for the both of them, so he thought he would help Oswald out.

"Oswald, I heard that Gwendolyn wanted to learn how to dance." Gwendolyn tensed up nervously. "I think you should be her dance partner as she learns the basics."

Oswald smiled at Brom as a silent "thank you" and walked over to where Gwendolyn was sitting. He got down and one knee and said, "May I have this dance?"

Gwendolyn's face turned beet red as she slowly placed her teacup down on the bedside table. She sat with her head down, hands in her lap, hoping he would give up. But Oswald's resolve did not waver. When she finally looked into Oswald's eyes, her hand absentmindedly made its way to his own.

Oswald squeezed her small hand as he led her towards a more spacious area on the balcony. He hesitantly placed his left hand on her waist. Gwendolyn blushed as she reluctantly let Oswald guide her. She almost couldn't stand it. Her heart was pounding furiously against her chest so hard that it almost hurt. _I shouldn't have mentioned this to Myris, _she thought. _If I just kept quiet I wouldn't be dancing with him right now. _

They moved - almost glided across the floor as Oswald quietly taught Gwendolyn as they danced. Brom sat on the couple's bed and watched. Oswald was doing a wonderful job of teaching her. He had a wealth of patience, and didn't even flinched when Gwendolyn tripped up and stepped on his toes.

While they were dancing Myris had made her way up into the balcony and sat next to Brom while she watched the couple dance. Myris sighed and touched Brom's hand with her paw. "She looks so beautiful when she dances, Brom."

Brom just smiled and held her paw. They were like two proud parents at a wedding.

_Am I…really dancing?_ Gwendolyn thought. _Is this rush what dancing feels like? _For the first time during their dance, her dark blue eyes met Oswald's dark red ones. Their paced slowed down considerably until they eventually stopped.

For a moment they stood, just staring at each other. Until Oswald slowly leaned in close to her face, but Gwendolyn backed away nervous.

"I-I believe Myris has prepared dinner for us." She quickly left the balcony and walked hurriedly down the stairs.

Brom and Myris stared at Oswald sadly, as he stared at the staircase.

* * *

><p>Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed it! Now that I've re-read it, it seems kind of rushed, but I did kind write this quickly. XD Read and review please! ^^<p> 


End file.
